


Underneath The Veil

by Classical_Trash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Albino Tobirama, Alternate Universe, But I love this prompt too much, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, I'm honestly just super tired right now, M/M, Rating May Change, Red eyes are blessed, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, archive warnings may change too idk, attempts at comedy, probably not considering that I'm not one to write any of the archive warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classical_Trash/pseuds/Classical_Trash
Summary: Tobirama, having to pose as a reclusive son of the shogun, tries his best to maintain the act until the real son comes back.Madara, having to kill the younger son of the shogun, tries his best not to fall in love.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 45
Kudos: 249





	1. The People who reside in the castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is all heavily based off and created solely because of this lovely prompt post: https://oscurolibelle.tumblr.com/post/625565574903234560/madatobi
> 
> Hope you enjoy :))

_It can never be easy,_ Tobirama thinks when he lets the two handmaidens wrap him in smooth silks and cloth. The shorter woman had jittery hands, though he can’t blame her. After all, he’s supposed to play the son of the shogun because the _real_ son, Tsuyoshi, has runoff. Eloped, from what Tobirama has heard from the shogun, his daimyo, and the highly detailed scroll he was given with all the information he needed to know about his assignment. 

Tobirama wears a cloth over his face, only revealing the white hair on his head. Apparently, Tsuyoshi was a highly guarded person, his father not wanting anyone but his family seeing Tsuyoshi’s face.

_I can see why he ran away,_ he hums in his mind when the other handmaiden, an elder lady who was flowier with her movements and a tad more confident, tugs at the pale wheat-colored Hakama he wore, while the jittery woman hands Tobirama a blue haori with the mon of the shogun’s family on the back. The obi was mildly tight, but Tobirama didn’t want to complain and put the woman into more of a nervous state. To wear all this for the next week or two is going to be tedious for Tobirama, and he quietly curses Tsuyoshi for running away, no matter how happy the man most likely is now.

And it was easy for Tsuyoshi to disappear like that. He wasn’t a known figure like his father or his brother, Haruki, who was charming and attractive. Tsuyoshi worked mostly in the shadows of his family, and Tobirama understood and respected that. 

But still, having to be sleeping in the same place that _the shogun_ sleeps is a scenario that Tobirama never imagined happening. 

Once the two women step away from him and bow, the elderly lady says:

“Your father wants you to join him for dinner.” 

Tobirama nods, “Yes, I will meet with him, thank you both for helping me.” 

The jittery woman flinches and she lowers her head even more. 

“It is an honor to help you, Urabe-sama,” the jittery woman says, her voice slightly wavering. 

“Please, call me by my first name,” Tobirama says and the jittery woman nods. 

“Of course, Tsuyoshi-sama.”

The two leave Tobirama in the lavish room. 

  
  


Even though he’s given his body and mind to the laws of the Emperor and Shogun, he desperately wanted to run away from the smooth silks, cloth, and the jittery hands. 

(He _still_ can’t believe he’s staying in the shogun’s castle)

Tobirama takes in a deep breath, lightly pulling on the dark navy nagagi he wore, feeling the expensive material, so unlike his usual clothes and armor. 

He flips the veil over his face, letting it cover his hair as he looks around. 

There’s a box in the corner of the room that Tobirama was allowed to bring, for this was a long mission and the shogun was ever so generous to allow the albino to bring something that reminded him of home. 

_After dinner,_ Tobirama thinks and heads out of the room, pulling the white veil back down. 

The veil fogs his vision, dulls the colors of the hallways, but he uses the chakra around him to sense people. He can tell that the elderly lady is on the floor above him, and the jittery woman is standing still in what seems to be the dining hall considering the two chakra presences he remembers distinctly.

_Shogun and Haruki._

He takes a deep breath once he’s standing in front of the door with two guards at each side. They bow and open it for Tobirama. 

He immediately notices the jittery woman setting down all the food down on the table, before turning around and quickly bowing to Tobirama and exiting. 

He sits next to Haruki, a man who is five years his elder yet looks young. Black hair reaches the end of his pale neck and he smiles at Tobirama once the other settles down.

“Tsuyoshi,” the shogun, Masanori, greets, watching Tobirama slightly bow to the powerful man. 

“Father,” Tobirama says cooly, suppressing the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He lowers his head to the food on the table. 

“How was your trip to the southern areas? You’ve been gone for a long time.” Haruki brings up and he can feel the warm smile on the man’s face. 

“You know how...invested I can be when it comes to traveling,” A swift reply, and Tobirama sees the shogun nod in acceptance. 

Haruki clicks his tongue before putting a hand on Tobirama’s shoulder, holding him close. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve all eaten together, Tsuyoshi,” Masanori says. 

He glances at the emptiness next to the Shogun, but Tobirama chooses to lean into Haruki’s touch. 

“I’m sorry for making you two lonely without me,” the Shogun scoffs, amused. “But it was nice to take a break, thank you for the recommendation, Haruki.” 

The conversation is a consistent lull. Tobirama is trying to get a feel to how the two Urabe’s are going to be around him, and it’s not hard to maintain this sort of act. 

Urabe Haruki, a kind samurai, was not very interested in some random shinobi pretending to be his younger brother. That’s what his daimyo had told him, at least. But once Tobirama had meant him four days prior to this event, he and Haruki became quick friends. For all of Haruki’s kind optimism, he was a smart man. Fast and talkative, he was charming.

_“My brother is a...Reserved man,” Haruki had mentioned awkwardly, pointing to Tobirama’s white hair. “He had albinism like you and well, you know how these higher-ups get about people who look unnormal, no offense.”_

He can feel the Shogun glancing at his eyes even with the veil covering him. Tobirama can take it off at a time like this, there’s no one but the two Urabe here but he feels mildly bare without it. 

Dinner is over sooner than he expects, and Tobirama watches the shogun leave, mentioning something about “foreign affairs.” 

“The two guards should have followed my father now,” Haruki mutters, letting a sigh out. “You fit right in! Maybe not as my brother, but my father seems to like you.” 

“In my defense, I held back my usual aggravation and that’s my best acting, I suppose.” Haruki chuckles at Tobirama’s words. “Is it that awkward for you?” 

“Well, would be nice to see a face to a voice. But if you’re comfortable then I won’t stress it. I bet you have to cover your face a lot anyways.” 

Tobirama’s face scrunches. “Excuse me?” He senses Haruki’s slight fright in his chakra. 

“I mean no harm! I was only talking about your red eyes! Er, there’s a clan that I’ve heard that seek people with red eyes.”

Tobirama pulls up the veil, looking Haruki dead in the eye. The older man remains calm, but he looks apologetic. 

“What clan?” 

“I didn’t really pay attention when Tsuyoshi told me about them,” Haruki sighs and Tobirama looks away, thinking. “But it is a religious thing.”

“It’s always a religious thing,” the two chuckle. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter if my face is always covered. How did your brother live this way?”

“He didn’t talk to us a lot so I don’t really know.” Haruki shrugs. “I never got why they disliked his hair, as if that one clan, the Hatake, weren’t known for their silver heads.” 

Tobirama hums. “Old fashion men. My father was the same way until my mother protected me from being drowned,” and Haruki sucks in a breath, his face scrunched up. 

“How could a father do such a thing?” and it was Tobirama’s turn to shrug.

“My freakish looks, I suppose.” 

“Still makes no sense.” Haruki stands up, stretching his body. “I have to go and train with some of my friends. I’d ask you to come but, well…” Tobirama nods, standing up as well, pulling the veil back down. 

“I wanted to explore the area anyway, don’t worry.” Haruki’s chakra brightens up and he puts a strong hand on Tobirama’s shoulder. 

“If you need a guide, you can ask Tomoka. She should have helped you with your clothes.” 

“The elderly lady?” 

“No, that’s Misato-san, she babysat me when I was younger,” Haruki hums, his voice happy. “Tomoka should be out in the garden, a good place to start a tour!” Haruki removes his hand. “I’ll be off now, see you in the morning.” _Oh, right, the sun is close to setting. Is it really a good time for a tour?_ Tobirama says goodbye and watches Haruki leave. 

He draws his sensing to find the same anxious chakra that he felt before. 

_Tomoka’s on a floor above, still nervous._

Tobirama nods and leaves the dining hall. 

  
  


The garden is a lot larger than he anticipated, with a rather tiny horse resting in the stables located at the edge of the garden. The orange sky is still very bright, making Tobirama thankful for the veil. 

_She must have finished her tasks out here,_ Tobirama thinks when he sees the clean stables and recently watered plants that were around the pathways. 

If it weren’t for the flowers, this garden would make a great practice area. The wide area with nothing important surrounding it. 

Tobirama’s chakra flickers at the thought of training, and he’s reminded of Haruki. Curious, he tries to find where Haruki and his summer-like chakra was at. 

But he doesn’t find Haruki’s chakra. Instead, he feels a chakra very faintly that nears at the edges of the castle land. 

And this chakra _blazes._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mon” is the Japanese way of saying “family crest/symbol” and a Montsuki or Mon-tsuki is a very very formal outfit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what ya thought about this chapter :))


	2. Relax, take it easy.

Ever since birth Tobirama was _enamoured_ with chakra, so he’s a bit too curious about this new signature in his sensing radius. He can feel no hatred, no stereotypical evil feeling, it’s just _hot._

If Tobirama wasn’t a suiton user, he would most likely have passed out from the heat that touches the cool waters of his own chakra. 

_It was strong, too strong for someone simply wandering near the shogun palace,_ Tobirama says, quick in his head. _Was this chakra always here? I didn’t notice it before._

The village that makes a path to the castle is rather large. Farms and gardens are spread out on well organized land, and the people are hard at work while he senses children running around. 

He tracks every minute detail about this chakra signature. It flows to the west, catches the wind and makes itself bigger. It expands around the village, most likely taking in the information of everything around the user. It spreads only in a way that a sensor could, and Tobirama wonders if the user can sense him as well. 

Tobirama is sitting on the floor, the sun above him harsh even as it sets. He closes his sensitive eyes and simply feels his surroundings.

And he feels the fire of a chakra, stepping close enough to it that if he can just reach out more he can figure out _who_ -

And the chakra disappears. Leaving with the wind that blows at Tobirama’s body.

He feels cold but he pushes the feeling away. 

_A shinobi._

  
  
  


Uchiha Madara very _slowly_ writes the chakra seal on his back, having already practiced on the paper he quickly tosses into his travelling bag in the corner of his room. He leaves, thanking the hotel owner at the front and steps out of the stuffy building. The strong winds blow in his messily tied up hair. 

The village rests at the foot of the mountain, of the Urabe Castle. There’s a clear path that leads up to the elegant building, but Madara will wait out here for a day or two. He’s got time before he truly has to start his mission. 

And he relaxes, searching the area and seeing _what_ he can do. A light expression on his face, as he watches people walk around, talking, trading, laughing. The ground here is perfect for farming, each house specialized in different crops. They know nothing of the harsh colds and heat that is currently destroying his clans' soil. Knows nothing of the hostile clans nearby that are also struggling not trading as much as his clan needs. 

_It’s all a shit show,_ he frowns in his head, yet he continues to watch everyone in this peaceful bliss. 

_Kill Urabe Tsuyoshi._ His daimyo had told him. _He is the only barrier to your clan getting more resources._

Because Urabe Tsuyoshi is a politically domineering figure. To kill Tsuyoshi is to knock the Urabe off of their high pedestal. Killing him would require delicate and concrete planning.

Madara, however, believes that killing a physically weak man like Tsuyoshi doesn’t need said delicate and concrete planning. Izuna had offer to go with him but he declined it. He’s a Shinobi, damnit, and a good one at that. He can do this alone in one night.

Closing his eyes, Madara feels the diluted feeling of chakra all around him. There’s a slight coldness lurking nearby, but the warmth of his own chakra quickly makes him forget it. 

He’ll strike soon. For now, he’ll relax.   
  


Tobirama tries to feel for the hot chakra amongst the lukewarm signatures. Basic chakra concealers, like the one he is using, still give off a _sliver_ of the original chakra, and Tobirama can easily _find it_ if he just focuses-

Tobirama feels twelve taps on his shoulder. Shakes away the chakra signatures he clings onto and focuses on the person behind him.

_Tomoka._

Tobirama turns his head around and looks up to the woman who jumped back at the sudden movement.

“Ah, sorry for intruding, Tsuyoshi-sama!” Tomoka bows, putting loose strands of black hair behind her ear. “I was calling your name but you weren’t answering, so I wanted to make sure you weren’t asleep in the sun! Your skin is getting red, Tsuyoshi-Sama.” Tomoka bends down and puts a hand near Tobirama’s cheek before quickly pulling it back to her side. “I suggest you come back inside, or at least put on one of the special ointments.” 

_Urabe Tsuyoshi is a reserved man, not known to hang around people often. He’s mostly seen with his brother and father._

Tobirama looks at Tomoka and her green eyes that fail to meet his. 

_It wouldn’t hurt Tsuyoshi to be moderately kind._

“I will do that, thank you,” he finally says as he stands up, the wind making his haori and hakama flow. 

Tomoka’s head is at Tobirama’s collarbone, and he realizes how tall he is compared to a lot of people here. Being a Senju, being taller than the average person was just expected. He quirks his lip up at the realization, but quickly pushes away the amusement.

He worries about the shinobi presence in the village but he could easily place down a few seals on top of the security ones that were already established around the castle. He’ll need to get a better memory of the Urabe lands to see the best places to put the barrier seals. 

Tobirama looks back at the horse in the stable, and back to Tomoka. 

She isn’t looking at Tobirama, but at the floor, her hands holding each other. Her chakra is anxious, flickering out as if trying to escape. “Are there more horses around?” 

“Y-yes! The mother and father of the baby horse over there should be brought back soon. Enough time for you to put on the ointments and maybe wear something less formal.” Tomoka claps her hands but immediately redirects her tone. “S-so that they don’t get dirty! I can go prepare your clothes for you, if you like, Tsuyoshi-sama.” 

Tobirama watches as she bows, his lips thinning into a frown. “Don’t worry, I’ll pick my own outfit,” Tomoka nods. “Do you know how to ride a horse?” 

Tomoka looks up, “You-” 

she stops herself, looking back down to the floor and nodding her head. “I-I do.” 

Tobirama doesn’t say anything as he feels her mild chakra waver. “Will you ride with me?” 

“I can’t,” Tomoka swiftly responds, blinking when Tobirama had yet to say anything. “Misato-san and I have to make sure the kitchen is fully stocked for the month.” Tomoka sighs, her shoulders slumping as she looks down to her feet.

”But I do have time tomorrow! It’s my turn to check on the horses, so we could ride out to the village and around the palace,if you’d like.”   
  


Tobirama closes his eyes to try and feel for the fiery chakra but _still_ can’t feel it.

”That’ll work,” Tobirama hums and Tomoka clasps her hands.

  
“Great! I’ll join you then,” Tomoka answers quickly. “Thank you, Tsuyoshi-sama. I-I’ll go prepare the horses in the morning and meet you outside of the gate. Your brother should return before we leave. It would be nice if you talk to him.” Tobirama nods, happy that his face is concealed as he furrows his eyebrows.

“You really should go back inside,” She says, pointing to Tobirama. “Your skin is red.”

Tobirama sighs, putting long fingers to his neck and making the flesh sting.

He has his _own_ ointments for this kind of occasion, but it wouldn’t hurt to see what a rich man like Tsuyoshi would use for his own skin. 

“I wish I could tan like Haruki, not redden and be in pain.” Tobirama frowns, making Tomoka laugh. “I’ll go inside now. Don’t work too hard, Tomoka. You seem stressed.” _More like nervous,_ Tobirama thinks, but he wouldn’t dare embarrass the woman like that.

“Of course, I’ll try to relax,” The woman smiles, letting Tobirama look into green eyes. “Have a nice night, Tsuyoshi-Sama.”

Tomoka bows and Tobirama repeats the motion, much to Tomoka’s surprise. Her face in shock, Tobirama finally leaves the garden.

  
  
  
  


He walks into the palace and up to his temporary room, hoping that Tsuyoshi had something that was to Tobirama’s taste and less _stuffy_ than the Montsuki. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! It honestly doesn’t feel like it, but I have a bag of candy and might draw some Halloween crap, lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter, and leave a comment if you’d like :))


	3. Embarrassed

The presence at his door ultimately wakes him up. The window near his head shines light into the room and Tobirama has to close his eyes. 

He’s the only one outside of his room, it should be safe for him to relax on the veil.

Getting up and walking to the door, Tobirama senses Haruki walking in small intervals before the Senju opens the door and Haruki pauses, looking at Tobirama.

“Oh,” Haruki says and Tobirama raises a brow. “I just wasn’t expecting to see your face- not that it’s a bad thing, just, uh, unexpected.” 

“You’ve seen my face before,” Tobirama says and Haruki nods.

“But you had that silver thing- the happuri, right? You look different with it off.” 

Compliment or not, Tobirama decides to drop it. He lets the man in and asks what Haruki was doing out here.

“Out of habit, I suppose. I always woke up Tsuyoshi and told him to get out of this damn room, but he never answers.” Haruki smiles. “We should go out and take a walk! If you want. It’s quite lovely out, and you’ll be avoiding the stuffy diplomats coming in today.” 

Tobirama snorts, but ultimately shakes his head. “I’m going horse-riding with Tomoka-san.”

“Oh, really? No wonder I haven’t seen her yet- I don’t like going near the stables, Horses are always mean to me.” Haruki shakes his head, sighing. “You and Tomoka are friends?”

“I try to be kind.”

“Hm, a hard task for my family.”

“You seem to have no trouble with it.”

Haruki laughs, looking down to the floor and then back to Tobirama’s eyes.

“We all try, yeah?” Haruki says. “Well, I’ll let you get ready for the day. If you are going out for a ride, I suggest you wear Tsuyoshi’s archery armor.”

Tobirama huffs, but nods, letting Haruki say  _ goodbye  _ and leave the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He touches the warm yellow(Tsuyoshi, apparently, was awfully fond of the color yellow) igote that’s tight around his left arm but still gives enough room to move around. The white armor-lining makes the igote standout even more. The outfit is missing the usual deerskin because Tobirama couldn’t be bothered to put on even more layers, despite the coldness of the morning. The attire reminds him of his regular clothes back home, but without the specialized armour he made himself. He tied the ends of the veil around his neck loosely, letting the veil be more like a hood now than a flimsy piece of cloth. 

The clacking of horses is almost soothing, and the sun above doesn’t hurt his eyes. 

“You know,” Tomoka starts, looking behind her to Tobirama. “Tsuyoshi and I always wanted to ride together but he always said he was busy. So when you suggested this, I just  _ knew. _ ” Tobirama watches her look up to the darkening sky. The brown horse she rode on lets out a huff when Tomoka leads them to the right of their pathway. 

“I’m not convincing,” Tobirama clicks his tongue. “Haruki didn’t think I was the greatest at pretending to be Tsuyoshi.”

“B-Better than what anyone else could.” Tomoka chuckles, “Haruki knows Tsuyoshi well. I assume that Urabe-sama wouldn’t have noticed you were not Tsuyoshi.”

“Not close to his son?” Tobirama asks.

“Not close to anyone.” Tomoka shakes her head. “He’s a stern man. I’m very surprised that someone like him would father children as…”Tomoka squints her face. “Sensitive, as the two brothers.”

  
  


“I was doomed to slip up at something then,” Tobirama says and Tomoka nods. 

“He was a man of a lot of secrets,” She waves a hand, looking back to Tobirama's covered face.“I can’t blame you for not being an exact replica, but that could be a good thing. After all, I get to finally have company when I take the horses out,” Tomoka smiles. 

  
  


“I also like what you did to his archery armor,” She says with a light smile, holding the reins of her grey horse. “Makes you look a lot more...royal, if that makes sense.” 

Tobirama let’s the comment sink into his head for a moment before he says: “Thank you,” with slight shock. 

Tomoka hums, continuing to look straight on the path she had planned for the two. 

  
  
  


They continue to ride, Tobirama looking at the expansive forest and land. They were quite far from the castle, and he can feel the chakra of Haruki who appears to be prancing around the castle.

He thinks of areas to place seals and traps. Too many options, but he already knows the primary places he’ll mark first. Hopefully the Urabe’s won’t mind if they ever notice the seals. 

Tobirama looks over to Tomoka who seems relaxed as the horse follows an invisible trail. Cold winds lightly blow on the two, and Tobirama regrets not wearing the furs. He’s glad that his face is covered. Usually in the cold his face reddens up and Hashirama tends to call him  _ adorable  _ and synonyms to the word. 

Itama had once made a comment that mildly embarrassed Tobirama. Laughing, he said:

_ “The redness in your face really contrasts how intimidating your voice is.”  _

Once they went around the whole castle, Tomoka led them back to the castle entrance. The two get off the horses, leading them over to the stables near the gate wall. 

“We should do this again,” Tobirama says and Tomoka smiles, nodding. 

The two glance over at the guards that stand still at the gate opening. Not paying attention to them. 

“As you wish, Tsuyoshi-sama,” Tomoka bows, taking the reins from Tobirama’s pale hands, letting the man go back inside and out of the cold. 

He sees Misato in the halls that lead to the work spaces and the library. The lady bows with a smile.

“How can I help you, Tsuyoshi-sama?” 

“No, I’m just heading to the library.” 

She nods. “If I may ask-” Tobirama pauses to face the lady. “Are you planning on writing more poetry?” 

Tobirama squints.  _ Poetry? Is that what Tsuyoshi busies himself with?  _

“Yes,” Tobirama says. “If my brother needs me, please make sure he doesn’t barge into the library.” 

_ Haruki seems like the type to barge,  _ Tobirama scolds in his head.  _ He and Hashirama would be great friends-but that would torment me.  _

“I will remember to do that. We wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.” 

Tobirama nods, and he hears Misato chuckle. “Definitely not. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Tsuyoshi-sama. Do show me some of your haikus once you’re done,” she says, bowing once more before leaving Tobirama a chance to say  _ I really don’t want to.  _

In the library, he quickly prepares seals out of loose papers he found. Tobirama was about to leave before he remembered the poetry issue. 

_ I don’t know how to write haikus that won’t embarrass me.  _

Tobirama sighs. He looks down at the last empty paper sitting on the wooden table in front of him. 

_ “You just have to feel it.” Kawarama tells his elder brother, “Look outside for inspiration. Think about a happy or sad memory. Try to describe your emotions or feelings! I know that last one will be a challenge for you.” Tobirama scoffs as the other picks up the brush, dipping the tip in ink. _

_ “But it’s so…” Tobirama waves a hand, watching Kawarama make delicate strokes on the paper. “Trivial to me.”  _

_ “To you,” Kawarama retorts. “It’s very therapeutic and helps calm me down,” Kawarma glances up to the albino. “Actually- I think you would benefit from making a haiku.”  _

_ Tobirama huffs, making the brunette next to him laugh.  _

_ “Will you read me your haiku?”  _

_ “Not until you write one of your own.”  _

“Damn you, Kawarama.” Tobirama whispers underneath his breath, hearing that joyful laugh in his ears. 

Tobirama picks up the brush and starts writing. Once he finishes, he puts the paper underneath the igote and leaves the castle. 

  
  


Walking around in a dark forest with your vision slightly lowered isn’t the greatest idea, but Tobirama makes it work. 

He has divided the forest surrounding the castle into four sections, those four sections having at least 9 traps and alerting seals linked to Tobirama. They aren’t the best, but it’ll do for now. 

Tobirama also places some tags to allow him to teleport around the forest. 

Once he comes back to the castle, Tobirama slightly hopes to not run into Misato. He seems to have successfully evaded her for a good period of time as he senses where she is at all times, but he felt guilty-even if he didn’t even agree to showing her anything. 

Tobirama meets her when she’s back in the library. Misato is reading one of the scrolls before she looks up to Tobirama. 

“Tsuyoshi-sama,” she says. “Do you have a haiku?” 

“Yes,” Tobirama nods, sitting down at the table she sits at. He takes out the paper and slides it over to her. 

She takes it, holding it delicately in her hands. With a smile, Misato begins to read it out. 

Somewhere, fire roams

Wanting noone to notice

I look, longingly. 

Misato looks up to Tobirama, the cloth hiding his burning face as he hopes that the haiku was adequate. 

“Lovely, I always enjoy your writing.” she smiles, giving him the paper. “Dinner should be ready in an hour or so. I suggest you change, Tsuyoshi-sama.” 

Tobirama nods, his face still heated. Heart still pumping. 

He left the library and to Tsuyoshi’s room to change into something less flashy and more comfortable. 

He places the haiku in his chest of things and goes down to eat, already sensing Haruki and Tomoka in the dining area.

  
  


As the moon looks down at the village below it, Madara looks up at the castle on the hill. Readying himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahaha, I’m back! Apologies for the wait, I’ve just been very ill. I’ll try my best to update a bit quicker!
> 
> Kudos’s and comments are appreciated, love you all <3333


End file.
